Recently, it has been found that the recovery from motion impairment of limbs caused by cerebral infraction or cerebral stroke is closely related to the cerebral nerve activity involved in the reconstruction of brain's neural network, and a walking training consisting of walking on a power-driven caterpillar treadmill promotes the reconstruction of brain's neural network of such patient, thereby providing the effects of neurorehabilitation (for example, see http://www.47news.jp/feature/medical/ news/rehibilitation.html).
As rehabilitation devices for performing waking training, there are known devices such as the one disclosed in Japanese patent application laid open publication No. 2002-345994, which uses treadmill, and the one disclosed in Japanese patent application laid open publication No. 07-236669, which partially hoists the rehabilitant on the treadmill to reduce the load on his feet to an effective level for walking training. In addition, there is known another device which adjusts the torque generated by an actuator mounted on the hip of the user according to the motion rhythm regarding stride length and walking pace of the user and provides it to the lower limb joints (Japanese patent application laid open publication No. 2007-61217).